


jigsaw

by qt97



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Team Bonding, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qt97/pseuds/qt97
Summary: sasuke is given a second chance
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	jigsaw

_'I just wanted my best friend back.'_ sasuke dug his nails onto the ground beneath him. naruto's words ringing constantly, plaguing his mind, a taunt but reminding him the gem he lost in his life right now. a true loss. his chance to true happiness and peace, gone.

he dropped his head down in defeat, eyes squeezing shut; only his yells and cries echoed, bouncing violently off the ravine of the final valley. the dejected, sorrowful yells leaving his sore throat, were soundless to his ears - only naruto's words whispering in the depths of his mind. 

"You're su-such an idiot! Why did you go so fa-far for me? why was i so special to you?" he whispered incoherently to himself, his body rising in heat, head pounding - splitting with a headache. _'Sasuke, just remember i'll always love you and i've missed you.'_ he covered his ears shaking his head frantically.

' _You were my strongest bond, thank you.'_ Naruto's dying words rang through his mind endlessly, his words that were meant to give him warmth, comfort, hope - but only tormented his regret more. sasuke dropped his forehead onto the cobbled ground, shaky hands gripping tightly onto his ears, a weak attempt on blocking out naruto's words that roamed around his mind carelessly; as grief-stricken sobs escaped him. 

"I'm sorry.. _._ " he bit his trembling, wet lips; another call of regret tearing its way through his throat."I'm so sorry."

Sasuke's breath hitched for a short moment when noticing the two presences, making their way towards the final valley, fast. completely submerged in his remorse, unsteady sobs still escaping him, the two known presences only earned his grief to let out another cry of guilt. 

_Kakashi, sakura..._ he disappointed them, failed them.

he steadied his breathing awaiting for their arrival. sasuke hastily wiped his tears, but kept his head down in both shame and agony. he slowed his breathing, attempting to keep a calm composure - to get ahold of himself. but once they both landed in front of him, his vision began to blur again, silent sobs releasing from him; murmurings of incoherence left his tongue as he shook his head slowly in a glum manner. he couldn't bring the courage to look up at them, he couldn't bring the courage to face them, to see the look on their faces. he just couldn't. 

"Sasuke..." his teacher, kakashi, was the first to call out weakly - pain and disbelief laced in his words. the said boy continued to let out silent cries, digging his fingers into the cobbled dirt, in both frustration and misery. "I'm sor-sorry." he managed to choke out helplessly.

sasuke stood up with a shake of his knees, not wanting to appear anymore vulnerable in front of his former teammates. he couldn't fathom what is going on right now, isn't this what sasuke wanted? wasn't this his victory? something he yearned for so long to achieve? if so... then why isn't he satisfied? why was he only left feeling...empty..? Is this what naruto meant when he said that they'd both die if they fought? 

Sakura's cry for anguish snapped him out of his reckless train of thoughts. he weakly lifted his head, watching with a watery gaze and sorrowful bite to the lips as the kunoichi rushed to naruto's side. her blood-stained hands beaming with green, when she hastily attempted to use her med-ninjutsu on the lifeless blonde. 

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut at the sight. sakura's screams and cries echoed into the ravine, mutters of angered, incoherent words left her tongue as she tried to heal naruto. Both sasuke and kakashi silently cried at the scene.

Sasuke lifted his gaze up to meet the teary eyes of his teacher. his _teacher_ who never really showed emotions, never showed his vulnerable side: looked so...broken. he let out a quiet sob when kakashi shook his head at him in both disbelief and anguish. a look on his face reading, _how could you._ he weakly mouthed the words, 'i'm sorry' constantly and helplessly; sakura's sobs only gaining more regretful tears to spill from his eyes.

"wake up...come on! Wake up naruto, answer me! respond.. _.please_." Sakura whimpered out, frantically trying to forge as much chakara as she could. Kakashi let out a stuttered deep breath, lifting his hand up to pull his tattered mask down in distress.

"Sakura." his teacher called out, voice strained and dry. the said girl lifted her head up, peering over at him with a disheartened expression. kakashi shared a look with the dejected girl, shaking his head helplessly. Sakura let out a choked sob, dropping her hands down in defeat - tears never once interrupted, as she knelt next to naruto, grieving. 

sasuke settled his gaze on the ground once again, as he couldn't bare to see the pain on their faces any longer. A few moments of silence went by, only quiet sobs and cries were resonating the silence.

sakura then reduces her quiet weeps to silent tears. she tightened her fists in vexation, anger now running through her veins and nerves. "How could you." she uttered, her voice raspy and dry from her screams and cries.

"Is this what you wanted?" she seethed out, raising her voice slightly. Sasuke replies with a weak shake of his head, while constantly muttering his apologies quietly. 

"Is this seriously what you wanted?!" She yells, her piercing, hurt gaze now settled on him. "Are you happy now? Are you satisfied? Why are you crying? Doesn't this call for victory? This is what you wanted, right?"

Sasuke looks up, meeting her tormented gaze; green eyes that were once bold and confident, are now presented vulnerably, and completely defeated. "I'm sorry." he weakly whispers, dropping his head back down, blunt nails digging into the palms of his hands. "I'm _so_ sorry." 

his continuous murmurings of helpless apologies grew more louder, coherent and more frantic; his body shaking in anguish as images of blonde hair, and blue eyes flashed through his mind - drowning out his senses entirely. 

"Sakura-!" the raven didn't hear the protest from kakashi, nor the harsh footsteps of the kunoichi making her way towards him with fury in her eyes. he only registered sakura in front of him, when he felt a tight grip of clammy hands fist the collar of his tarnished shirt. sasuke raised his head in surprise, the harsh contact ceasing his regretful thoughts and tears instantly. 

then he held his stinging cheek with the palm of his hand in bemusement, his head shifted towards the side due to the impact.

sakura slapped him, and slapped him _hard_. he gaped at the strength of her strike, as he felt his cheek throb in affliction. slowly, he turned his gaze over to the girl, while still holding his cheek in puzzlement. 

his face almost twisted in stun at the angered expression he was met with. Sakura frowned up at him, brows furrowed in fury, green eyes blown with rage. sasuke opened his mouth then clamped it shut again, for the first time, stumbling to form words.

the kunoichi then took a deep breath, stepping to the side slightly, her arm shooting towards the lifeless blonde; pointing at him. sasuke followed her gesture, eyes already stinging and lips already trembling at the sight of him. 

"He," she started, inhaling sharply, eyes closing as she let a few, stray tears spill and run down her cheeks. "He went through so much for you. _So_ much. He tried so hard to save you, he tried so hard to have you back, tried so hard to have his _best friend_ back." she spoke in a dejected tone. sasuke dropped his hand from his cheek, letting it fall to his side again limply. 

"He never gave up on you! At some point me and kakashi-sensei started losing hope, i was defeated, he was ready to let his student go. we were so ready to just give up, and accept what has happened. and _move_ on." she took a shaky breath, her arm falling to her side - eyes glazing with fresh new tears.

"but not him. he...naruto, he never gave up. never gave up on you. He was so broken when losing you, he wondered where he went wrong in life that he had to lose such a special bond slip from him so easily. he trained 3 years just to get your ass back, fought so well, tried his bestest, saved countless of lives, refused to live satisfied until he knew...he knew he had his best friend back."

she drew her hands into tight fists, fixing her attention on sasuke again. "He cared so much about you, he loved you," sasuke closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip in agitation, letting stray tears fall down his cheeks mindlessly.

"always constantly _worried_ about you! why couldn't you- why couldn't you see that? Why couldn't you acknowledge him? that boy...that boy went through so much. his childhood wasn't pretty, yet it had to be you...you! it had to be you who was his strong bond, who was his first bond. it had to be _you_. How could you do such a cruel thing?!" she sharply exhaled, her voice straining as tears ran down her cheeks continuously, her lips trembling. "How could you." she weakly whispered, letting out silent cries and whimpers.

Kakashi's jaw tightened, noiseless tears spilling from his eyes; a hushed curse left his tongue as his shoulders tensed, looking over to the side in defeat. Sasuke watched the pair silently, tears of his own never once interrupted. his eyes stung, his breathing erratic, the injuries in his body gave out irritable, biting pain - what _has_ he done. What was the purpose of killing his strong bond? Why did he get so submerged in his own desire of hatred, own desire of vengeance, why did he ignore him so much? Why didn't he listen. 

Sasuke watched as the two slowly calmed down after a few more moments of silence. Kakashi beckoned sakura towards him, the said girl nodded - sluggishly moving to her teacher. the man went over to the lifeless blonde, sharply exhaling one last shaky breath, before sliding one arm under naruto's neck and the other under the back of his knees; lifting him up into his arms effortlessly. Sakura and Kakashi shared a look before slowly turning around.

Sasuke tightened his fists, his blunt nails printing half-like crescents on the palm of his hands. Anger soon replaced his sorrows, anger for himself, anger for choosing the path of vengeance; he let out a string of whispered curses, dark eyes blown with fury. 

_'i wish i was given a second chance.'_ the raven let out a quiet, dry chuckle at naruto's dying words. he took in a sharp, quivering breath, rubbing a hand over his face in despair. "Me too naruto...me too." he whispered to himself, his face twisting into grief once again, fresh new tears spilling from his mismatched eyes.

the words rang through his mind continuously, feeding on his guilt more. then a sudden thought flashed through his mind. his fingers over his face paused right under his rinnegan. His... _rinnegan_. His eyes widened, his tears instantly ceased. 

he remembers the six paths of sage mentioning another ability of his rinnegan. this ability was given to him personally by the Rikudō Sennin, he asked why, wondered why he was given such exceptional power willingly by the sage himself - but the sacred Sennin said nothing else and offered him just a small smile with a glint in his gaze.

his eyes dilated, growing in size with each passing second - as more thoughts swam through his brain; intruding and fading off his grief. He looked over towards the pair, his eyes blown wide in surprise. 

Kakashi halted in his steps noticing Sasuke wasn't following after them. He turned towards him, arching a brow. "Sasuke if you want to atone for your sins, then i suggest you quietly follow us back to Konoha _willingly_ and let the Godaime and the council deal with you. So without any protests mak-"

He interrupted the man, pupils shaking in both shock and glimmering in hope as he yells out a: "My rinnegan!" startling the two from his sudden outburst. Sakura and Kakashi share a confused look as they completely pause on their steps, and settle their attention on sasuke.

The latter scoffs in disbelief at his forgetfulness, the corners of his lips lifting, a brief grin flashing on his features - only barely. "Wow my rinnegan...why didn't i think of that before!" he exclaimed, taking a few steps closer towards the puzzled pair.

"What about your rinnegan?" Sakura asks, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at him gingerly. Sasuke felt excitement and hope entirely submerge throughout his body, thus he didn't have the heart to explain at the moment. "Time travel." he instead simply states, his infamous smirk planting itself onto his lips; tears long forgotten. 

Sakura stares at him confusedly. "Time travel?" Sasuke firmly nods, his onyx eyes glinting in amusement.

"Oh no, nope. We are not meddling with time and space." Kakashi interjects, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. Sasuke was about to protest when the man gives him a pointed look. "We are not time travelling sasuke. Certainly not."

Sakura's eyes widen in understanding, her emerald green eyes slowly twinkling in aspiration.

"I know of some people attempting to time travel, and many of them died! It's a forbidden jutsu after all. Either they died from chakara exhaustion because they had too little chakara or simply from too much chakara and energy overwhelming their body as a whole- So no!" Kakashi gives both sakura and sasuke a sharp look. "We are not time travelling."

Sasuke scoffs curtly, pointing towards his rinnegan. "Yeah well they didn't _have_ the rinnegan. So obviously it didn't work." He coolly states, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kakashi narrows his eyes at him. "And how do you know it'll work with your rinnegan? Can time travelling even work with rinnegan?" He sighs, "It's risky, now stop with this bullshit and let's head on over back to Konoha." he finishes, making a move to turn on his heel.

"Time travelling doesn't work with rinnegan, yes," sasuke points out. "rinnegan only allows you to travel through space not time. you can only travel from dimension to dimension; hence just teleportation." he simply remarks causing Kakashi to look over at him with a raised brow and a look that reads - Y _eah exactly, now stop acting delusional -._

"But," sasuke's smirk returns to his lips as he throws a look between sakura and kakashi. "The six paths of sage simply gave me this ability himself. Handed it over to me himself! I didn't know for what reason, or when I'd use time travelling - but i guess he seen this coming." he confidently states, hope rising in his body.

Sakura's lips finally crack into a wide grin, her ambition for Sasuke's idea now clear on her facial expression. She grins up at Kakashi only to see the latter's look of refusal. 

"I don't care, it's still risky. You don't know what might-" Sasuke interjects his teacher, taking a step closer to him.

"Yes I do, I'm positive this'll work Kakashi. The Sennin explained to me how I can only use it once, hence why when after I use it, I simply don't have the rinnegan anymore...But when i had my doubts, he assured me that it's obviously, very efficient. i mean- He _is_ the _Rikudō Sennin_ for crying out loud. The man who invented ninjutsu-! or should i say ninshu. But yeah!" 

Kakashi is silent for awhile, eyes narrowed, warily peering at sasuke. He releases a short sigh, "Okay but time travels still has its risks." Sasuke arches an unamused brow. "Like messing with the past...changing little bits and pieces- one slight change, can really affect the future y'know." The raven deadpans. 

Sakura then chimes in. "Isn't that like the whole point, Sensei?" Kakashi shoots his gaze towards the kunoichi, who only looks up at him with a humorless, unimpressed expression.

"Yeah but-!" Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"What future? This future?" he moves his arms around him, gesturing their surroundings, referring to the calamity that has befallen the shinobi world. "That's the whole reason why i'm going back in time. To set things right. To prevent this war from happening, to prevent many deaths, many sacrifices that has happened, to prevent," he paused, fixing his gaze on the lifeless boy in Kakashi's arms, with a solemn expression. "To prevent his death." he uttered quietly. 

he was granted a cautious silence from his teacher, and a determined sakura nodding her head firmly at his idea; green eyes silently encouraging him. he released a short sigh, dropping his stare onto his raised, left hand. the stained crimson red, glared at him. the blood running gradually dry on his palm, the hand he used to take the life of his friend. He gulped down the lump forming in his throat, clenching the stained hand into a tight fist. With closed eyes, determination coursing through his body, it has been decided - he will use this second chance, to set everything right, to atone for his sins. _I'm sorry naruto, i hope you can forgive me, I won't fail you this time._

a long defeated sigh snapped him out of his trance. he looked up with creased brows as Kakashi gently placed Naruto back onto the ground. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out, looking at the said teacher with knowing eyes. 

"Okay." Sakura grins, peering over at him. "Okay what...?" She drawled out playfully. 

Kakashi places his hands on his hips, looking at the raven with a final, defeated, committed look. "Okay, we'll do it. We'll do the stupid time travel." He scoffs out. Sakura squeals in joy, while sasuke sends a firm nod of approval; allowing a small smirk to settle on his lips. 

"So how far are you going back? Few days before this war started? Few weeks maybe? Months?" Kakashi kept listing, his curiosity expanding when Sasuke shook his head at each logical interval.

"No," Sasuke drawls, mentally noting that he should slowly start sending some chakara to his rinnegan - but internally groaned at the aching pain in his body that disturbed his flow of chakara. _with his drained system and lack of chakara, this is gonna take some time..._

his teacher huffs in impatience. "Then?" 

"4 years back." he murmurs jadedly before adding: "Right before chunin exams, right before team 7 was formed." he strides closer to the pair, closing off the distance; now standing in front of them. Sakura's eyes blown with surprise and intrigue while Kakashi looked at him as if he grew a second head. 

"4 years?! Are you-!" his teacher exclaims, ready to spit out his complaints but Sasuke shrugs idly, interjecting him. "Crazy? no. But logically speaking, 4 years back is a must if we want to stop," he waves his hand lazily in the air, "this from happening." he hums coolly. 

Kakashi splutters in disbelief. "But 4 years?! and logic???" the said man rubs his temples in irritant, clucking his tongue as he muttered a few incoherent words to himself.

"Why that far back? I'd understand if it was before the Akatsuki started retrieving the jinchurikis- but 4 years??? Come on Sasuke, no one was making a move at the time." He sighs, "That's ridiculous, 4 years." He mumbles under his breath. 

Sakura bites down a grin at the sight of her teacher in a frenzy, then looks over at Sasuke; raising an amused brow at the latter but an all-knowing expression danced on her features.

Sasuke stifles a sigh. "Well, 4 years _is_ too far but they did make a move back then too." And when Kakashi sent him a confused, exasperated expression - he elaborates: "Danzo."

"The council was corrupt and not to mention the Sandaime was also partially apart of their deeds too. We mustn't let them get away with what they've done this time." He says, a blaze of determination glinting in his eyes. 

"And then there's also that stupid snake, Orochimaru." at the mention of the snake Sennin, his teacher and comrade nodded in understanding - humming with approval.

"He not only attacked Konoha at the time, but he's a huge obstacle and played a big part in this war. Like his stupid obsession with immortality and other forbidden jutsu's...he was also once part of the akatsuki too. The reanimation scrolls, Kabuto, and so on. We also need to stop his, their actions, in order to stop the forth shinobi war from happening."

"Oh, and not to forget he gave me that curse mark, so there's also that." he adds.

Sasuke was about to state some more reasons as to why he thinks going back 4 years is a must, but interrupts himself before he can begin - when he's met with amused gazes and smirks from his former teammates.

He arches a confused brow. "What?" 

"I don't think you're only preventing _just_ this war from happening, Sasuke." His teacher said softly, the amused glint of his eyes and smirk unwavering. Sakura bites her tongue, concealing a grin of her own, that's obviously threatening to plaster on her features - while nodding in agreement.

"Because although Danzo and the whole council, the system, it was corrupt; their actions were certainly uncalled for - And did lead to fatal events involving _only_ Konoha. But Danzo's deeds...his deeds weren't related to the Akatsuki at all. Danzo's deeds were only linked to Konoha." he states, cocking his head to the side, observing the raven-haired boy with a pleased but playful expression.

"You want to prevent some of the calamity that has befallen in Konoha too, am i right sasuke?" 

Sasuke was stumped by Kakashi's words, his eyes widening briefly but soon he shook his head, regaining his composure. "Well, duh. It was Danzo carrying out the Uchiha massacre, and the Sandaime allowing it to happen. Sitting and doing nothing about it at all, making Itachi live his life as a spy...even after going rogue! It was the Sandaime and Danzo shouldering my brother with many burdens, giving him no choice but to sacrifice his youth. It was Danzo for the calamity befalling upon the Uchihas, greedy for the power we hold, the Sharingan...and the sandaime simply, _watching_. So of course I want to be able to stop or expose some of the tragedies they've caused upon konoha."

he coolly says, anger slowly fueling his emotions to how the Sandaime brushed off Danzo's deeds, allowing many tragedies to occur in the village, being completely and utterly useless. 

"It was also the Sandaime who neglected Naruto all his childhood! not informing him of his parents, not being there for him! even if he was busy, because being Hokage and all, a bit reasonable, but even so he still didn't even stop and think to provide him a single guardian protection or any _company_ naruto most desperately needed! letting him to undergo, carry all the hardships and loneliness he obtained as a child!" He pauses, clamping his mouth shut when met with bewildered looks from the pair. 

He sighs, disregarding his fury while letting his shoulders to relax.

"I can't...I can't let their actions progress. I can't let them get away with it...not when this is my chance to expose them. i won't let them slip through their deeds easily, _again_." he speaks softly, eyeing his two teammates sternly.

"Sasuke..." Sakura calls out in astonishment, green eyes shimmering in puzzlement. the said male replies with a tired exhale. 

"Look," he begins. "I've done things I'm not pleased with. My actions in the past, is what led to..." he trails off, averting his gaze slowly to the lifeless blonde on the ground. A sting, and a heavy tug of his heart at the sight - instantly caused him to snap his gaze elsewhere in shame. 

"And certain privileges taken away, or years of imprisonment, or even death itself won't leave me satisfied for the things I've done. That's why I must go 4 years back, to set everything right! I must follow a new path, a path that isn't of the darkness or the desire of seeking vengeance. But a path that simply holds peace, and how you don't have to be alone in order to gain strength." he then simplifies instead: "A path similar to that idiot." he lets out a faint, quiet chuckle, while lifting his gaze, meeting warm stares of his comrades. 

"A path with you guys in it." he finishes, a small, sincere smile appearing on his lips.

Kakashi's eyes dilated in both stun and fond, while Sakura also mirrored the said teacher's expression; the two stumped to how, expressive...and true the aloof Uchiha was being. Not to mention how he included them, the very teammates he abandoned to _be_ by his side, standing by his side - to acknowledge them as a team, to finally accept them as teammates. 

Before Kakashi or Sakura could splutter out a response, Sasuke spoke for them, a sad smile now replacing his sincere one.

"I know I won't attain your trust again, nor your forgiveness really. I...I don't think I deserve a forgiveness from you guys anyway. Not after all the things I've caused...but I'm willing to make a change with this ability the Sage entrusted me with. I'm willing to follow a different...new path. I'm willing to change as a person. I've now realized revenge isn't what I should've been after, but rather justice. Justice for my nii-san to what Konoha's council did to him, by exposing their ruthless deeds to the public, by making them step down from their positions or even simply ending their own lives. Justice for him. I was so...lost, hypnotized by rage, hatred, by my emotions that I didn't realize I would be hurting the people I once cared about with my careless, and mindless actions. And I'm...I'm sorry for all the burden I've put you guys under. I'm so sorry for disappointing the pair of you, for letting you down as a teammate, for... _everything._ I know my apology isn't enough for you both at all but I just wanted to let you guys know, how I've understood where I went wrong. how I realized my mistakes and the grief I've caused upon others. And how I really want to see the outcome if I've chosen the other path you guys desperately wanted me to follow, rather than the one I chose to go down greedily. I'm-" 

"That's enough, Sasuke." he clamps his mouth shut completely, when Kakashi interrupts him softly.

Sasuke surprises himself when exhaling a breath, only for it to come out unsteady and more heavy than he intended it to. He furrows his brows in confusion, but soon feels wetness on his cheeks -and _oh_ he's crying. When did he start crying? Swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat, he hastily wiped away the tears, averting his gaze from his comrades, and settled it onto the ground instead. 

He almost jolts in surprise when Kakashi places a hand over his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Confused and feeling a peculiar, knowing comfort settle in his stomach; he lifted his eyes up at his teacher - only to be met with fond, warm ones.

"You're forgiven, breathe next time when saying your apology, you brat." he lightly chuckles out, lifting the hand off of Sasuke's shoulder and into his black locks, ruffling it - much to the said boys' displeasure. Sasuke scowled at the contact, swatting his hand away; but he's aware of his own smile pulling on his cracked lips. 

"Really?" he drawled, eyeing the man and the Kunoichi, looking for any sort of lie or faux hidden in their expressions.

Sakura rolls her eyes with a small smile dancing on her lips. "I mean...you're willing to sacrifice your Rinnegan to obtain a new future, in which instead you could've kept it and used it for other dark intentions if you weren't sorry at all. and to also time travel back in time, just so you can fix the things where you went wrong, ready to change yourself as a perso-"

she cuts herself off with a short snicker.

"Yeah basically. You sound sincere in your words, and you've realized where you went wrong. That's all we ever asked of you to be honest. so if that doesn't tell us anything then we're clearly idiots for not accepting your apology." she sends a nonchalant shrug when Sasuke's eyes widened briefly at her response, "Let bygones be bygones. Forgiven and forgotten." 

"Forgiven?" Sasuke utters quietly, his voice laced with bewilderment on how his teammates easily forgave him, with no hesitations whatsoever. "Forgiven." Sakura repeats, smiling softly to assure her answer. 

Sasuke mirrors the smile, heart fluttering in both ease and relief. warmth, is this how feeling satisfied felt like? Not having to dread on the thought of loneliness? Man, this moment almost put his joints, heart, mind and soul to rest altogether; this is what it truly felt like to have comrades to rely on, comrades, friends by your side. If it's selfish for wanting more trust and people and company, then call Sasuke selfish - this feeling won't ever get old. 

Kakashi claps his hands once, instantly gaining the raven-haired boys' attention again. "Now that we're all on good terms again, when is this time travel thing happening? Because if we don't start soon, then it's not too late for me to change my mind." Kakashi states, matter-of-factly. 

"Well, there's also one other thing..." Sasuke says, earning an arched brow from his teacher. "You're coming with me, Kakashi." he nonchalantly states. 

The said man gulps audibly, eyes widening in surprise. "Wha-what- why me? Isn't that too much chakara usage for you?" 

Sasuke raises a brow at his dread. "Too much? No, I have just enough for two people. For myself, and you. But if Sakura doesn't mind...she can heal some of my injuries and I'll have full chakara, just enough." He turns his attention to the kunoichi, who sent a short nod, rolling her eyes at his choice of words on 'wouldn't mind'. 

Sasuke sends an appreciative nod back, fixing his attention back onto his reluctant teacher. "And of course you're coming. Because if you haven't noticed already Kakashi, I'll be returning to my 12 year old body. _Obviously_ a 12 year old _genin_ won't be able to gather much intel or roam around freely or have access to certain locations consisting of the Sandaime and Shimura Danzo." he scoffs out, crossing his arms over his chest idly.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura exclaims, realization hitting her.

"Kakashi-sensei was a former ANBU, obviously he is well trusted and has some privileges due to his closeness and loyalty with the Third Hokage. Not to mention, he was also a student of the Yondaime, instantly gaining him more trust! Nice thinking Sasuke." she nods approvingly, the latter replying with a pleased hum. 

Kakashi groans but nonetheless nods in defeat. "I suppose you're right..."

Sakura makes her way over towards Sasuke, lifting the palm of her hands as she used her med-ninjutsu on the male - getting started on healing his injuries. Sasuke whispers a small 'thanks', already feeling his wounds close up, blood slowly running in relief and chakara flowing with ease as Sakura aided his injuries. 

"Right, so the time travel...will this world be just another dimension then? Will Sakura wait out here, while we go and rebuild a future?" Kakashi says, earning a wide-eyed Kunoichi, before she regained her composure again, focusing her chakara on healing the raven. It's odd to sasuke how Kakashi, his teacher, was the one asking questions; but then again this is a new ability to the three of them after all. 

Sasuke shakes his head, "Nope, this dimension would just cease to exist to be honest." Sakura shudders in terror, grimacing at the thought of not existing for a few seconds and then waking up in her 12 year old body again, thinking nothing has ever happened. 

  
"This time travel, we aren't necessarily _just_ going back to the past?" Sasuke adds, his comment coming off as a question - which only earned a confusing look to wash over Kakashi's features, hence he elaborates. 

"Like, we are going back to the past, just sort of like rewinding. Usually time travelling consists of going back or forward to a certain time of event, and then heading back to the present. When we time travel however, there will be no future to head back to, or the past we once called a past, just...present. We'll just be restarting, to put it simply."

he rolls his shoulders back in delight, as the stiffness faded off and the deep gash on his left shoulder not irritably throbbing - there anymore. "Think of it like a second chance basically." he adds, smiling lightly.

Kakashi hums, satisfied. "Wow, a second chance. That's...comforting, a second chance to set a good change to the shinobi world."

Sasuke nods back, excitement running through his veins, and gradually more of his chakara entered his body; feeling the pain of his wounds slowly fading off. "Yep, a second chance." he echoes, a few moments of comfortable silence settled among the three. 

"Well that settles it then. Sakura, you done?" Kakashi speaks after a moment or two.

The said Kunoichi nods slowly, before finishing and patching up the last injury on Sasuke's chest. "Annnd," she drawls, then steps back. "Done!" Sasuke nods at her in gratitude - in absolute stun how this girl grew into a very strong med-nin, kunoichi; it was like his injuries weren't even there in the first place. 

he rolls his shoulders back again, cracking his neck from side to side, sighing in content at the delightful relief it gave off. "Shall I begin?" he says softly, sending a look between his two comrades. Sakura nods back eagerly, while kakashi hums in determination. 

slowly, sasuke brought his hands up and formed the signs to unlock the ability the Sennin gave him. with a deep inhale and closed eyes, he began sending chakara to his rinnegan; sending as much chakara to gain access of the time-travelling ability and for both him and Kakashi - to pass through the portal with ease. slowly and gradually, he felt his body become more light, his vision flickering both calmly and irritably, his mind going into a soothing haze. 

then with a sharp exhale, he snapped his eyes open; his hand in a sign of a Ram, and then the portal appeared just a few feet behind Kakashi and Sakura. Both yelped in surprise, but gaped at the gaping, purple hole in awe. 

"Wow..." Sakura breathed out in astonishment, eyes shimmering at the purple and indigo that mixed well together; flowing around ominously in one huge swirl. "Mhm.." Kakashi hummed next to her, also staring at the portal with wide, enthralled eyes. 

they both then turned their attention back to the raven, who seemed unfazed by summoning the portal, no exhaustion present at all. sakura's eyes then flickered from amazed to shock, staring into sasuke's eyes. "sasuke..! Your eyes!" the said boy hums, lifting a hand up under his eye; where his rinnegan was supposed to be. "Gone?" he grins, the pair nodded in bewilderment. 

"good, it worked then." he nods firmly to himself, causing his teacher to stammer in disbelief. "What?- You had doubts it wouldn't work?!"

sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. "Well it is my first time using it so," he drawls out, a small smirk appearing onto his lips when his teacher deadpanned, his eye twitching in irritant. 

"Don't 'soooo' me you brat." he says, dark grey eyes narrowing at the bored looking male before him.

"What if we stepped in and just got sucked into an unknown void?! Another universe?? What if you lost your rinnegan and the portal didn't appear at all?! So unreliable. You kids drive me insane, God you're so-" Kakashi cuts himself off with a surprised grunt when sakura nudges the exasperated teacher with her elbow, earning an offended look from the said man.

"Well it worked, didn't it? So quit acting like a baby." kakashi rolls his eyes, protesting how sakura should respect him and how careless sasuke was being - while sasuke became aloof to their conversation, tuning them out. 

he strides back over to where his friend laid, the sound of both his comrades bickering becoming faint - while he stared into the un-moving, faded, blue eyes of his deceased friend. a solemn smile stretched onto his lips, as he knelt down next to the blonde. 

he tuned out any sound, whether it was the sound of the rustling of trees or the gush of the wind or the playful banter that was shared between his teammate and teacher - he focused his entire attention on his former best friend.

slowly, he lifted a shaky hand, gripping onto naruto's slender hand, that has lost its sun-kissed glow. he laced his fingers around naruto's nimble ones, swallowing down the lump that has slowly formed in his throat.

"This was my loss, I admit." he whispers, rubbing a gentle thumb over bruised knuckles. 

"You won. you got your best friend back...you've saved me," he paused, squeezing naruto's hand gently. "You've succeeded, idiot." he exhales a heavy, unstable sigh. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm sorry you had to go through this." 

"I promise you, I won't fail. You'll never feel loneliness again...I won't let you down this time. We-we'll...both win." he used his free hand to close naruto's eyes shut, already missing the faint bits of blue left. 

"Wait for me, loser." he finishes, giving one last squeeze to naruto's limp, cold hand; before reluctantly letting go.

standing up, he hastily wiped the few stray tears that managed to roll down his cheeks with the back of his hand. With one last look at his friend, he turned his attention back to his comrades; rolling his eyes at the sight of amused gazes and playful smirks. 

he strides his way over to them, with a determined smile he says: "Ready?" they both nod firmly, mirroring the same smile onto their own lips. 

"well sakura-chan, guess this is a goodbye for now." Kakashi bids a low attempt of a farewell, the playful grin reaching his eyes - earning a glare from the said girl at the suffix that rolled out of the teacher's tongue casually.

she scoffs, turning her attention to sasuke instead. her disregard towards the teacher, earned an offended splutter to spew out of the said man and his jaw to slack open in bewilderment. 

"Sasuke." she starts sternly, her brows furrowed in seriousness, lips pressed in a thin line; her impression almost sending stun to wash over the male's features. but once she lifted a hand, aiming straight for his cheek - sasuke couldn't help but jolt in fear but he soon regained his composure again when the kunoichi just settled her hand on his cheek; with a light but harsh tap. 

he mentally sighed to himself in relief. Sakura's slaps are hard, he mentally notes that he shouldn't rile this kunoichi up in the future if he wants to avoid getting slapped by her. How did naruto even manage all those punches? He can't help but give credit and applaud to the boy. 

"don't let me get attached to you, make sure you deny my useless confessions, make it _clear_ to me that you're not interested in me at all." she releases a short sigh, dropping her hand back down to her side when sasuke's lips rose up with a playful smirk.

"make me focus on my ninja skills, my training. Don't let me fix my attention only on you." she states, gazing at sasuke with a serious expression, green eyes flickering from both stern to fury. 

sasuke surpasses the urge to gulp in fear, but instead cocked his head to the side in sneer. "Why? finally over me?" he teased, smirk widening when the kunoichi grumbled in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "promise me you idiot." sasuke sighs amusingly, nodding with now a small smile replacing his smirk. 

sakura mirrors his smile onto her lips, turning her attention to kakashi.

"sensei, help me become a strong shinobi. same applies to you, don't let me falter behind. I want to this time stand side by side with my comrades, not behind. Promise me." she asks desperately, her eyes glinting with both determination and sincerity. the said man smiles softly, placing a warm hand on sakura's shoulder. 

"Of course," he reassures while also placing his free hand onto sasuke's shoulder, squeezing the two gently. "I love you kids, so this time I'll set things right too. I will give each of you the love and support you both so rightfully deserved, as your sensei _I_ also won't let you down." he spoke with such serenity, and reassurance, sasuke felt his heart squeeze and tug in comfort.

he almost forgot how kakashi had his way with how nonchalantly he spoke his words to them, how normal he let them out, as if it was casual to say such nice things. it made sasuke feel appreciated, acknowledged; he felt slight guilt swim through his emotions for neglecting his teacher. with a shake of his head to dissolve his thoughts, he looked at his teacher and his comrade with a pleased smile. 

Sakura then groaned, "Urgh! You guys go already before the thought of me evaporating, ceasing to exist, starts to settle in my mind." she fumbled, shuddering in grimace as she crossed her arms over the chest. 

sasuke and kakashi let out a small chuckle, "alright, alright, we're going." the grey haired man spoke, walking towards the portal with a determined sasuke trailing behind him. kakashi stared into the hypnotizing, purple and blue, his eyes enthralled once again. sasuke too hummed in delight at the enhancing portal, loving the way the purple and indigo mixed and contrasted each other so well.

sasuke and kakashi threw one last glance at sakura. "See you on the other side i guess." his teacher playfully let out, snickering when sakura grumbled in reply. "Hurry up already!" Sasuke chuckled, nudging kakashi forward slightly, not before stealing one last glance at his deceased friend. smiling to himself, he held onto kakashi's hand, lacing their fingers together, and stepped into the portal with a sharp exhale. 


End file.
